r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
Constitution
This page is to be used to link oneself to sections of The Constitution. Each article will be broken down into sections. Links to each article will be listed below. No one else may edit this constitution except Lilithm/JennytheGunslinger and Placerebuilder. Editing of the constitution is a severe crime in it self. Terms & Definitions User/Users referee to anyone playing or have been playing Reason 2 Die by PlaceRebuilder. Mod/Mods/Moderator/Moderators referee to the Moderators that have the Moderation rank in the R2D Community on ROBLOX. The game referee to the game Reason 2 Die by PlaceRebuilder, published on ROBLOX.com. The wiki referee to this site (r2d.wikia.com) and all pages found under this url. Article One Section 1 All types of modification of values in R2D by using any other program than what is directly supplied by the game itself will result in being banned permanently. § 1. All use of CE (Cheat Engine) is prohibited. § 2. Users are allowed to have CE installed, but not having it open while playing R2D. ---- Section 2 Exploiting glitches is prohibited and may lead to day bans or even being banned permanently depending on the severity. § 1. Exploiting bugs that gives free credits is prohibited. § 2. Using the Rambo Knife to jump extra high is allowed. § 3. Exploiting glitched game features that puts the game in an infinite halt is prohibited. § 4. Glitches that do not halt the gameplay are allowed. § 5. Using the glitch where one consistently switches weapons in order to fly is not legal. Using it will get the user killed, or if they do not heed the warnings they are given, may lead to being banned for a certain amount of time. Article 2 Section 1 Bullying of any kind will not be tolerated. § 1. Racism, the judgment of users for color of their skin is prohibited. § 2. The harsh treatment of users based on their sex, is prohibited. § 3. The intentional provocation of users is prohibited. Doing this to a moderator will earn the person a more severe punishment. § 4. All quoting of users is allowed as long as the quote is not missleading from the original text. ---- Section 2 Religion/Politics may be spoken of, but not debated with hateful words. § 1. Bad treatment of users due to their beliefs is prohibited. § 2. Debates may not take on a form of a flame war. ---- Section 3 Lying of any kind is prohibited. If you are caught lying about information, you will be punished. If one is lying about what a moderator is doing, the punishment will be more severe. § 1. With-holding vital information from a moderator or administrator is prohibited. § 2. False reports is prohibited. § 3. Accusation of the wrongdoing of players without substantial evidence. If it is found that the evidence used was all orchestrated by oneself, the punishment will be great. ---- Section 4 Hate speeches of any kind are not allowed. § 1. Long posts targeted at a certain users with ill intent is prohibited. ---- Section 5 Begging for items, positions, etcetera may lead to day bans. § 1. Asking for mod, credits, rank, items or other assets in R2D is prohibited. § 2. Paragraph one does not cover: asking for recovery of lost data. ---- Section 6 Spamming is not allowed and can lead to punishments. § 1. Posts or chats spamming a particle message or gibberish. § 2. Repeatedly sending message to the inbox of moderators with the same subject one after another. § 3. Paragraph 1 applies to the game, the wiki and the community group. ---- Section 7 Telling people to say a command, or misleading people can result in day bans. § 1. Fooling users into thinking they are able to get an advantage by saying, or doing something. If the person who is fooling others into saying a command happens to take a screenshot or records, they will be severely punished if found guilty. § 2. Trolling users to walk on their own mine is not the same thing as paragraph 1. Article Three Section 1 Moderators are to support one another in their time of need. ---- Section 2 Moderators may not judge a situation based on their own emotions, but from what is right. ---- Section 3 Moderators may not treat players like they are trash or worthless. ---- Section 4 Moderators are not allowed to kick a person for calling them noob/newb/scrub or similar. Only in abusive language or bullying behaviour they may kick/dban. Category:Etc